


Not Just My Sexual Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neko Dan Howell, Oral Sex, Riding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for a friend who wanted either Fluff or Smut focused around Neko-Dan in his Sexual Fantasy jumper.





	Not Just My Sexual Fantasy

They’d been walking out in the desert in excruciating heat for hours and Dan being who he is, had chosen to wear all black, which he now regretted. As soon as they entered into the pent house together Dan let out a loud contented sigh, flopping down on the nearest seat and letting his cat ears reappear on his head. Nekomimi’s were rare and often discriminated against or fetishized, so he used his ability to hide his ears and tail in public, despite it being draining.

Phil chuckled, stepping close and petting his soft fluffy ears. Dan nuzzled into the touch and felt the tension leave his body. “Missed that,” he muttered.

“Missed what?” Phil asked, sitting beside him and watching as Dan adjusted so his head was in Phil’s lap. 

“The touches,” Dan replied. They’d been traveling with Phil’s brother and his girlfriend, and although they felt safe enough around them to show affection, there seemed to always be other people around getting in the way of Dan being his true self. “This has been fun but I’m ready to be back home,” Dan admitted, picking at the hem of Phil’s shorts.

Phil ran his hands through Dan’s curls absentmindedly. “It’s just two more days and then we’re heading back,” Phil reminded.

“I know,” Dan replied. “Sorry for being a downer,” he added after a moment, feeling a bit guilty that after such a fun day he was bringing down the mood with his desire to just be home, in his safe space where he could be himself, alone with Phil. 

Phil leaned down kissing Dan’s shoulder. “It’s alright, sweetness,” he assured. “If you still feel this way tomorrow we can cut the trip short,” he added, knowing full well that Dan would feel fine tomorrow. He was exhausted both mentally and physically, but after some sleep his mood would improve. Phil knew Dan better than anyone, even better then himself sometimes. 

Dan rolled over so he was looking up at Phil, a soft smile on his face. “Thanks,” he said, taking Phil’s hand and kissing it gently. 

“Anything for you,” Phil replied, his smile matching Dan’s. If Dan really did still want to leave tomorrow Phil would find a way to make that happen, even if it meant leaving their stuff here with his brother and jumping on a plane. “Why don’t you go take a warm bath and I’ll order up some food?” Phil suggested, knowing Dan must be sweaty after the desert hike in a black hoodie.

“You’re not gonna join me?” Dan asked, a small pout accompanying the downward tilt of his ears.

Phil chuckled. “I thought you might want to be alone with your thoughts for a bit,” he answered. They’d had barely any quiet time today and he knew how much the other enjoyed having time to think in peace.

Dan sat up in Phil’s lap and paused for a moment, his ears twitching as he thought. “Can you give me like ten minutes and then come join me?” he asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

Phil kissed his cheek. “Of course,” he replied sweetly. Dan smiled wide, leaning in to kiss him softly before climbing off him. “Love you,” Phil said, reaching to run his hands down Dan’s tail that and reappeared at some point. It sometimes took longer than the ears as Dan had a bit less control over it.

“Love you too,” Dan replied, heading off towards the bathroom. They’d purposely picked a room with a large bath because Dan was a sucker for long soaks in the tub. 

While Dan started on his bath, Phil set everything up for a lovely night in. He put candles on the night tables and set a lighter down beside them to be lit later, then made the bed and called room service to have a meal brought about in half an hour. Once everything was set up to his standards he went to the bathroom and quietly opened the door, not wanting to disrupt Dan’s thoughts.

It took almost a full minute for Dan to notice Phil’s presence, he turned to him and smiled softly, moving forward in the tub to allow room for Phil to get in behind him. Phil undressed and got in, Dan laying back against his chest with a contented sigh. “Phil?” Dan asked quietly, not wanting to disturb their peaceful silence.

“Yeah?” Phil replied, playing with Dan’s ears, they were more pronounced when Dan’s hair was wet and laying flat.

“Do you wish I wasn’t this way?” Dan asked, his voice low and just on the edge of breaking.

Phil gasped lightly, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Dan had never asked him something like that before and he didn’t understand why it would suddenly be on his mind now after a decade of them being together. “Did I do something to make you think that?” he asked, feeling a bit hurt that Dan could even think he’d be that shallow.

“No…” Dan muttered. “It’s not something you said or did.” Dan’s ears showed signs of the emotions he was clearly trying to hide. Betraying him by tipping down, informing Phil that Dan was feeling sad about something. Phil rubbed them gently, kissing the top of Dan’s head.

“Then what is it, sweetness?” Phil questioned.

Dan sighed. “Wouldn’t it be easier for you if I wasn’t this way?” he asked. “If we didn’t have to be careful all the time, if I didn’t get tired because of the effort of having to hide these stupid things?” Dan ran his hands down his tail as he spoke, a gesture Phil recognized as a self comfort motion.

Phil put his arms around Dan and held him tightly in his arms. “Daniel,” he said softly, getting Dan’s attention away from his own spiral of thoughts. “I wouldn’t change anything about you,” he replied. “I would love you just as much without this part of you, and if you could get rid of it and wanted to I would support you.” He seen Dan’s ears perk up a bit and smiled. “But, I will admit I do really love your cat features,” he added, nuzzling Dan’s ears. 

Dan’s tail did a cute happy swish and Phil chuckled. Dan turned around so they were facing each other and leaned him kissing him. Not the same chaste kiss as earlier, this one was heated and passionate. “I wouldn’t change you either,” Dan said, cupping Phil’s face in his hands. 

“You’re my perfect little kitten,” Phil said kissing him back. Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled. He knew he’d never feel perfect but being with Phil made him feel as close to that as possible. 

They finished their bath and Phil got out first, holding up a large fluffy towel for Dan to step into, using it as an excuse to hold him again. “Can I dry your hair?” Phil asked, pushing the wet strands from his face. Dan smiled and nodded, taking a seat on the side of the tub while Phil got the hair dryer and slowly dried his ears and beautiful curls. Phil loved when Dan let him take care of him, it wasn’t a kink really, it was just something that made his heart feel full.

Neither of them bothered getting dressed again. Phil put on a robe so he’d could get the food when it arrived, and Dan just pulled on a pair of boxer brief, wearing them low enough that his tail could move comfortably above them. They got into bed together and picked a movie, waiting for the food to arrive before really settling in and cuddling up together while they ate. Phil couldn’t help the wide smile on his face as Dan’s tail swished back in forth happily while he ate and chuckled at the film. 

Dan looked up at him and made a weird expression. “What are you grinning about?” he asked sceptically. 

Phil interlocked his fingers with Dan’s. “Just thinking about how I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he replied, knowing how cheesy it sounded. “I’m in bed mostly naked with the most attractive man in the world, and somehow I’m able to make him happy.”

Dan laughed. “We’ve been doing this for years Phil,” he replied, shaking his head and returning his attention to the movie.

“I know,” Phil replied. “I think about it every night,” he admitted, blushing a bit. 

Dan looked up at him and seen the serious expression on his face, this wasn’t just him teasing. Dan bit his lip and felt his heart beat faster, he was the luckiest man alive, he knew that but he doubted Phil would ever believe him. “You make me so happy,” he replied, kissing his check. “I’m tired tonight, but I promise tomorrow I will truly make you feel lucky,” he added with a wink.

Phil kissed him. “I’m sure you will,” he responded. Knowing even if Dan didn’t do anything he’d still feel lucky. Waking up next to the man of his dreams would never be something he’d take for granted. Dan flicked his tail over Phil’s stomach, making him giggle at the ticklish feeling. He ran his hands along it comfortingly as they finished the movie and feel asleep together.

The next morning Dan woke up earlier than Phil, slipping out of the bed carefully as to not wake the other. He did his quick morning routine and then changed from his boxers into his “Sexual Fantasy” jumper, choosing to wear nothing underneath. He liked the idea of being risky, despite only intending to stay in the hotel room with Phil. 

He looked at himself in the full length mirror and purred. Maybe yesterday he didn’t feel his best but today he felt sexy. He felt desired by Phil and that’s what gave him his confidence. The jumper lifted in the back as his tail flicked around and he giggled, cold air hitting his bum. He dropped his tail back down posed in the mirror, taking some pics. He focused on hiding his ears and tail to take a few pics for Instagram, before letting them reappear for a couple pics he’d send to Phil next time they were apart. 

He looked behind him and checked to make sure Phil was still asleep. He’d left the door to the bedroom open a crack and peaked in seeing Phil sleeping soundly. His hair a mess and his sheets thrown about as he kicked his long legs in his sleep. Dan laughed fondly, he loved that man with his entire being. 

Since Phil hadn’t woken, he decided to make him breakfast in bed. Which in a hotel meant ordering it up to their room and then serving it to him, it’s not like they had the ingredients to cook a meal. He called down to the kitchen below and had them bring up a tray of fresh fruits and a bowl of sugary cereal because Phil was still a child at heart. 

Dan knew the room service would take at least ten minutes, so he busied himself by writing Phil a little “I love you” note to put on the breakfast tray. He hummed in thought as he wrote down the words, condensing them to as few as possible. He could write an endless novel on how much and why he loved the other man, but he kept it short and sweet. 

'Thank you for taking care of me last night and for giving me the world, I love you endlessly <3'

He knew it was silly to do things like this after so many years of being together, but sometimes he just wanted to remind Phil that he still appreciated him; that he always would. 

The breakfast arrived and Dan tucked his tail inside his oversized jumper, and put on a beanie he kept by the door in case they got unexpected visitors. “Thank you so much,” Dan said, taking the tray and tipping the waiter. The waiter thanked him back and walked away. Dan quickly closed the door and tossed the hat on the floor. He grabbed the note he’d written, put it on the tray and entered into the bedroom. He was quiet on his feet, part of his Neko traits. It was easy for him to slip in and out of the room without disrupting Phil. He gently placed the tray down on the bed and straddled Phil’s leg’s. “Morning, Philly,” he said quietly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

Phil shifted a bit, but his eyes remained closed. Dan chuckled, Phil took a long time to fall asleep, but once he did he was out like a light. He kissed his cheek, then his jaw and then down his neck, feeling Phil’s muscles move as they slowly woke up. He heard a groggy noise and looked up to see Phil feeling around on the nightstand for his glasses. “Here,” Dan said, reaching over and taking them off the table and putting them on Phil’s face. Smiling at how dazed and adorable he looked. His messy hair and thick glasses forever having a soft spot in Dan’s heart.

“Thank you,” Phil replied, his eyes adjusting to being able to see. “You look cute,” he remarked, seeing Dan’s cute little smile and the way his ears perked up at Phil’s voice.

Dan leaned in and kissed him softly, feeling Phil’s lips moving against his own. “Morning,” Dan said.

“Good morning, sweetness,” Phil replied. Dan climbed off him and sat beside him where he’d slept. 

Phil seen the food tray and smiled. “Not what I thought you meant when you said you’d make me feel lucky,” Phil said with a chuckle. “Can’t say I’m not pleased though,” he added, reaching for the bowl of cereal and pouring the milk over it. 

Dan laughed. “Oh, Philly,” Dan said in a condescending voice. “This is just part one, there will be many more today,” he added with a smirk. 

Phil felt his desire spark, blushing lightly. “How are you feeling today?” he asked, wanting to make it through breakfast before he got hard and no longer had an interest in food.

Dan gave a knowing smirk; he knew what Phil was doing. “I’m feeling much better,” he answered. “Excited to go golfing later,” he added, picking up some of the sliced fruit with his fingers and bringing them to his mouth.

Phil gulped visibly seeing Dan lick the fruit juices off his fingers, he rarely let his Neko traits show when he ate but sometimes he would slip and Phil found it adorable. “Does that mean you want to stay?” he asked, wanting to confirm with Dan.

“Yeah, I was just feeling drained last night,” Dan confirmed. “I am excited for today.”

Phil gave a wide grin and Dan blushed. Phil finished his cereal and nibbled on some of the fruit as he watched Dan do the same. Phil couldn’t help but pick up a slice of mango and bring it to Dan’s lips. Dan blushed but ate it with a contented hum, nibbling Phil’s fingers gently as they stayed near his mouth. Phil pulled them back and blushed. “If you’re done eating,” Dan said, swallowing before finishing his sentence. “Read this.” He passed Phil the note and then picked up a strawberry.

Phil read the little note Dan had written and he subconsciously put his hand over his heart. He looked up over the note and gave the biggest smile. Dan smiled back and blushed. Phil took Dan’s hand running his thumb along his knuckles. “You are my entire world; you know that right?” Phil questioned. Dan nodded and smiled. Phil leaned in and kissed him softly, the sweet taste of fruit on his lips. They spent a moment mere centimetres apart, eyes locked, expressing the feelings that no one had created words to describe. 

Dan quickly got up off the bed, moving the tray to the floor and climbing into Phil’s lap, kissing him deeply. His tail flicked against Phil’s arm sending a shiver down his spine. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and kissed him back, suddenly feeling hot despite being dressed in only sleep pants. Dan put his hands on Phil’s chest and felt his rapid heartbeat. “Someone’s excited,” he teased.

“Have you seen yourself?” Phil replied, eyes looking Dan up and down. The oversized jumper hung off one shoulder and Phil quickly moved to kiss down his neck and suck on the exposed skin. “Give me credit for getting through breakfast.”

Dan let out a breathy laugh. “I guess you deserve a reward then, huh?” he said coyly, pushing Phil’s quiff back up off his face. 

“It did take a lot of willpower,” Phil agreed, sucking a hickey onto Dan’s shoulder where it could easily be covered. Dan let out a soft moan and blushed, a bit embarrassed that his body was still as responsive as it was a decade ago when they first got together. 

Dan hummed, pretending to think it over. “Okay,” he said with a smile. “Lay back,” he added, pecking Phil’s lip’s again before gently pushing his chest till he was laying against the headboard. He settled comfortably onto the bed in between Phil’s legs. Laying on his stomach with his knees bent so his legs kicked in the air beside his swishing tail. 

Phil could see the bottom of his bum cheeks from where the tail lifted the jumper and leaned forward cupping them in his hands. “You were commando under here the whole time?” he asked, rubbing the soft skin gently. Dan nodded. “Even when the food got delivered?” Dan nodded again, his cheeks tinting a darker shade. Phil slapped his left cheek teasingly. “Naughty.”

“You know you love it,” Dan said, using teasing confidence to hide his slight insecurity.

Phil petted between Dan’s ears with the widest grin. “Of course I do,” he replied. “You’re literally my sexual fantasy,” he added, making Dan roll his eyes lovingly. 

“Stop being cute and let me love you, Lester,” Dan teased. Sometimes sex between them was slow, filled with light kisses and gentle touches. Other times it was rough and a bit kinky. Then there were times like these, times when they’d bant and tease, and enjoy the fact that they were comfortable being themselves during sex. They didn’t need to pretend, or put on a show, this wasn’t some scripted porno it was just them; occasionally laughing at an inappropriate time or stopping mid kiss to made a bad pun. It might not be the sexiest but it was their favorite.

Phil did as Dan asked and relaxed against the headboard, letting his legs part, bent at the knees; his thighs framing Dan’s face. His eyes flicked between Dan’s beautiful features and the cute tail swaying happily in the air. Dan pulled Phil’s sleep pants down easily, the elastic waist making his job much easier. The fact that Phil never wore boxers under his pants also helped. Dan adjusted, getting comfortable and resting his head against Phil’s thigh as he slowly traced the underside of his cock with his tongue. Phil carded his hands through Dan’s curls, rubbing his ears on occasion. 

They weren’t in a rush; they’d been smart to make the golf plans a bit later in the afternoon to give them time. Phil would have to remember to thank Dan for that decision. Dan’s eyes were closed as kissed and licked at Phil’s cock, working him to full hardness. Phil sometimes wondered if Dan lost track of time when he did this, sometimes he’d hum without noticing it or his ears and tail would twitch and flick seemingly without his knowledge. Phil never knew if it was part of his Neko traits, or something that was uniquely Dan, but either way he loved how unguarded Dan was like this. 

It didn’t take long for Phil’s innocent thoughts of how cute and perfect Dan was to switch into something more primal. Dan’s warm mouth glided over him, lips forming a tight seal as he bobbed up and down on his now hard cock. Dan could take him down to the base without much prep time now, used to the feeling and able to control his gag reflex. He worked fast and hard, always diligent, getting pleasure from knowing he was giving it to Phil. The noises Phil made assured Dan that he was definitely pleasuring him. “Babe,” Phil said softly, brushing the curls from his face so their eyes could meet when Dan opened them. “I’m close,” he said, allowing Dan to decided what he wanted to do about that.

Dan pulled off slowly, saliva connecting them before it split. “Can I ride you?” Dan asked, biting his lip. Phil didn’t understand how he could go from confidently sucking to dick to shyly asking for sex, but he loved it all the same. 

Phil pulled Dan up and kissed him gently. “Of course,” he said with a grin. “Do I need to prep you?” he asked, not knowing what Dan got up to before he woke up. Dan nodded. “Okay,” Phil smiled. “Lay down,” he added; waiting for Dan to move out from between his legs so he could get up off the bed to grab the lube bottle in Dan’s suitcase. Pulling off his pants and throwing them on the bed.

Dan decided to get on all fours, his back caving in a catlike manner. Phil got behind him on the bed and leaned down to kiss his round cheeks that were exposed by the way the tail lifted the jumper. Phil loved Dan’s tail, it was so soft and expressive; often times Dan used it to remind Phil of his presence with small taps, as if Phil could ever forget this beautiful man was beside him. Almost like Dan could read his mind, he bought his tail down to run along Phil’s shoulder as Phil poured some lube on his fingers and gently prepped Dan. Occasionally Phil would press chaste kisses to Dan’s spine where the tail formed. He listened carefully as Dan made soft mewls and little purrs. He often made more catlike noises in bed, being less aware of his actions than he was when he wasn’t aroused. 

Phil scissored his fingers, making sure Dan was properly stretched. “Feel okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Dan replied. Phil carefully removed is fingers and wiped them on the pants on the bed. Dan sat up and stretched his arms above his head to unclench his muscles. “Lay down Philly, let me rock your world.”

Phil chuckled but complied, laying down and putting out his arms for Dan to climb into. Dan straddled his legs and put his arms around Phil’s neck. “Ready?” he asked, nibbling at Phil’s earlobe. Phil let out a breathy noise that Dan knew was a yes and he lifted up, adjusting and carefully sinking down onto Phil. He let out a quiet moan as he felt the slight stretch as his body relearned how to accommodate Phil’s size. Phil ran his hands down Dan’s side comfortingly, giving him time to relax, he’d never rush and risk hurting him. He brought their lips together and kissed Dan passionately, tongues joining and tangling with each other. 

Kissing spurred Dan on even more and he quickly got into a steady rhythm of rise and fall, aided by Phil’s hands helping steady him and also Phil’s thrusts meeting his own. Their lip’s parted as their breaths quickened and turned more to pants and moans. Dan’s head fell to Phil’s shoulder and he increased his efforts knowing they were both close. He bit into Phil’s shoulder as he felt the tense wall inside him break, hitting his climax and spilling come into his most expensive jumper. He didn’t care in this moment though. 

Even though he was biting Phil’s shoulder, the mewling sound he made when he came was audible and it sent Phil over his own metaphorical edge. Holding Dan impossibly closer as he came inside him, letting out a loud groan and gripping his fingers in Dan’s jumper. 

There was a moment of quiet as they both lay against each other, heartbeats evening out and breathing returning to normal as they embraced. It was Dan who pulled back first, noticing the mark on Phil’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly, tracing it with his finger. 

Phil kissed him deeply. “Don’t apologize kitten,” he spoke softly, booping Dan’s adorable nose. 

Dan lifted enough for Phil to slip out before snuggling against him and relaxing his weight on Phil’s thighs. “So, did I rock your world?” he asked with a wink. 

Phil chuckled. He put his arms around Dan’s waist holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth like a baby. Dan looked up at him and gave him the most confused expression. “I just rocked my world,” Phil explained.

Dan grabbed for the pillow beside him and hit Phil with it slightly. “Go shower you absolute spork,” he said shaking his head. “We got golf in an hour.” He wouldn’t admit that after all this time could make his heart flutter with simple words.

“You won’t join me?” he asked, pouting like Dan had the night before.

Dan leaned up and planted a kiss on Phil’s lips. “Thought you’d never ask,” he replied sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Neko fic before so I'm not sure if I did that idea justice or not but I tried haha. Thanks for reading and any comments would be appreciated <3


End file.
